Patient Core A will coordinate and facilitate the patient, interface for the research in this Program Project, arranging for patients to participate in research testing, making arrangements with the relevant collaborating laboratories and obtaining blood and other samples. This Core will also be responsible for interfacing with all collaborating physicians and aiding these collaborators to receive necessary samples. Core A will also allow subjects recruited by Dr. Casanova at Rockefeller University to participate in these studies. Patient Core A will be responsible for ensuring that all relevant IRB patient consent forms and HIPAA related materials are produced and approved by the appropriate review boards. Core A will ensure that these materials conveyed to patients, parents or guardians, and these materials signed appropriately. This Core will also be responsible for updating these IRB materials and retaining patient consent forms. The Patient Core will establish a list of participating patients and their diagnoses, which will be related to a coding system available only to Core A, indicating age, sex and diagnosis. Patient Core A will also be responsible for giving patient's blood and other samples to Core B, in a coded manner, so that blood and other materials can be given to the participating laboratories for study, but without personal identifiers. Core A will organize shipping of patient materials as appropriate. Projects 1 -> 4 will use this Core, since all project use human blood samples. The staff of this core will be responsible for patient contact, and travel arrangements if needed. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Core A is a required piece of this Program Project. Core A is the link between the diagnostic and treatment related clinical service and the four research projects described here. Core A will facilitate the best use ofthe rare patient materials. In addition, the regulatory requirements surrounding patient-related research must be observed by a team that is familiar with these issues.